


Do Ninjas Steal Cats?

by captaindora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, also mila is tol and sara is smol, anyway happy pride guys, bc I said so, bc i don't fucking remember their canon heights, it happened once upon a time in a training camp, look this is just a little silly thing, no cats were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindora/pseuds/captaindora
Summary: A game of truth or dare makes Sara and Mila face a serious challenge: they must get into Lydia's room and steal her cat - but not being caught in the process turns out to be somewhat tricky.





	Do Ninjas Steal Cats?

“Remind me,” Sara said, “why are we stealing a cat?”

“Consider it an exercise in stealth,” Mila replied, careless as always, and shrugged. “We are like ninjas.”

Sara shook her head. The very first moments after Victor had challenged them to steal Lydia’s cat, when everyone was giggling, feeling so light as if intoxicated with the very atmosphere of the party, the task didn’t seem too difficult or weird. After all, it would only take getting into Lydia’s room, picking the cat up, bringing it to Christophe’s room, where the party was held, as a proof, then swiftly returning it back. The whole thing would take maybe 15 minutes, especially since Mila claimed that the cat in question knew her well and trusted her, so that catching it wouldn’t be a problem, and Victor assured them that Lydia was with Yakov and other trainers in the bar that night, and wouldn’t be in her room.

So, the path should’ve been clear, and Mila took on the challenge without a second thought. Sara followed her without objection, as she often did since there was no stopping Mila once she set up her mind on some crazy idea; besides, the idea didn’t feel too crazy, until they were actually outside, sneaking behind Lydia’s window in the twilight that was rapidly fading into darkness of the night. That was when the whole thing started to seem a) weird b) ridiculous c) somewhat risky.

Sara hesitated for a minute, trying to decide whether the challenge was worth the potential trouble, but Mila didn’t notice that – she seemed to be completely caught in the thrill of the moment, as she lifted her head above the windowsill of Lydia’s room and tried to listen to what was going on inside.

Sara couldn’t hear anything, and, apparently, neither could Mila, since she grabbed the window frame and, very carefully, lifted it just an inch, trying not to make any sound. The inside of the room stayed dark and silent, as was promised, so Mila opened the window more, until she could finally get in through it. Without making a single noise, she climbed into the room, looked around, then leaned out and motioned for Sara to follow.

“Shouldn’t I stay here to watch if someone’s coming?” Sara whispered.

“Get in!” Mila whispered back, urgently, and Sara climbed into the room, too, figuring it was wiser not to argue. “You’d attract more attention outside. If we are careful enough, no one would be able to see us from the outside, but if you were just to wander around there, that’d be more suspicious.” Mila closed the window behind them, then crouched to the floor, Sara following her. “I don’t want to turn on the light ‘coz someone could see it, so now we just need to find a black cat in a dark room.”

The cat was actually tabby, but the task was pretty much the same.

“Barsik!” Mila called. “Kitty-kitty, come here!”

Suddenly the problem of finding a cat resolved itself when something jumped at Sara from the back. It took everything she had not to scream, but somehow Sara managed to maintain her voice at the level of a loud whisper when she exclaimed “Oh fuck!”

Luckily, the cat must’ve recognized Mila and concluded Sara was a friend, too, because it just balanced on her back, not trying to scratch her bloody.

“Here you are,” Mila cooed, taking the cat off Sara’s shoulders and petting her as Sara was trying to feel if her back was scratched or no.

“Let’s go,” she urged, now that the cat was in Mila’s arms, and turned to the window to leave. The sooner they would be out of here, the better

She had only touched the window frame, though, when they heard voices from the outside. Sara couldn’t really make out who was talking, but didn’t sound like any of their friends, and since climbing out of the window of a dark room would most certainly raise many questions, leaving that way wasn’t safe anymore.

“Maybe we can go out through the door?” Mila suggested.

Sara shook her head.

“And what if we run into someone in the hall? Let’s just wait a bit.”

A couple more minutes spent inside didn’t seem that dangerous – but the very moment Sara suggested waiting inside until people on the street pass by, she heard voices from the corridor, accompanied by the sound that made her blood freeze, a wave of cold spreading through her entire body – Lydia’s laugh.

Immediately, Sara and Mila jumped up to their feet, frantically looking around, trying to find some heaven-sent exit from the room besides the door and the window. If devil opened a portal to hell, Sara thought, and offered them in, she’d prefer to take that offer instead or experiencing Lydia’s wrath and trying to explain that the fuck they were doing in her locked room.

“Holy shit, what do we do?!” Sara cried out in a loud whisper, grabbing Mila’s arm as if clinging to the last hope.

She heard Mila go “Fuck, fuck, fuck”, and then was being dragged somewhere, into the door that she didn’t notice before.

Which turned out to be the bathroom.

 

Mila quickly and noiselessly closed the door behind them and leaned on it, pulling Sara into her arms, holding her tight so there would be no place left for the fear. Was it Sara’s fear she was trying to fight off, or her own, it was impossible to say.

“You just made things worse!” Sara whispered into Mila’s chest as quietly as she could, since it seemed that Lydia’s voice was just behind the front door now. And though, objectively speaking, there was no way she could hear someone talking in the bathroom from the corridor, subjectively Sara felt as it were possible for Lydia to hear even the softest sound of their breathing, or their heartbeat.

“We were already fucked up, how can you make that worse?” Mila asked, moving her hand lower along Sara’s back, caressing her, the cold of her fingers cool on Sara’s hot skin. This was neither the time not the place, though.

“Because know where she’s sure to go soon after she comes in? To the bathroom, of course!”

“Oh well,” Sara felt Mila shrug. “What choice do we have anyway.”

Sara’s heart was racing in her chest and she could almost feel herself sweating. They heard the key turn in the front door, a dry click of the lock, and that give Sara an idea.

As quick as she could, she reached for the bathroom lock and turned it, praying for it not to make a sound. For once this evening, the goddess of luck decided to be on their side, and the lock turned smoothly and almost noiselessly.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, listening intently as Lydia came in her room. Then Mila pulled Sara closer, leaned towards her and whispered right in her ear: “What’s the plan?”

Sara had to tiptoe to reach Mila’s ear to reply.

“If she can’t open the door, maybe she’d decide the lock is broken. And since the bathroom is kinda essential, she’d need someone to fix it. So she’d leave to ask someone for help, and that’s when we make a run for the window.”

“Brilliant, my little criminal mastermind,” Mila whispered back, and Sara had to resist the urge to giggle. The level of adrenalin in her blood was so high, it made her feel a bit fuzzy.

Suddenly, the door handle turned and they could feel Lydia pulling at the door from the outside. The door stayed locked, even as Lydia tried to yank it open. So far their plan was working, it seemed. The fact that they were still trapped into the bathroom was a significant downside, but at least for a short while they were going to be safe.

Calming down a bit, Sara allowed herself to relax somewhat, only then noticing she had been holding her breath and clinging to Mila as tightly as possible. Mila didn’t seem to complain, though. Though Sara couldn’t see Mila in the complete darkness that surrounded them, for some reason she felt as if Mila was smiling.

They felt Lydia try the door one last time and then heard the sound of another door opening, then nothing.  Sara and Mila reached for the lock at the same time. Mila’s hand covered Sara’s as it hovered over the lock, hesitating to unlock it.

“Did she leave?” Sara whispered. “I have only heard her open a door, and I assume it’s the door to the hall, but I haven’t heard her leave.”

“Not sure, I haven’t heard it either,” Mila replied, and they tried to make themselves as quiet as possible, hoping that the silence would let them guess what was going on outside.

There wasn’t any sound, and Sara was already willing to believe the path was clear as she heard Yakov’s voice. Apparently, Lydia simply went to the next room to ask for his help.

Sara heard Lydia say something in Russian, then someone pulled the door handle again, shook it, then let go. Yakov replied something, making Sara wish she could understand Russian and know what was going on.

Almost the very moment Sara thought that, Mila lowered her head, so that her lips were close to Sara’s ear, so close they were almost brushing it, and Sara felt the flutter of Mila’s breath as she whispered right in her ear, so quietly, Sara could barely hear it.

“Lydia said that she couldn’t open the door and Yakov said that the lock was probably broken.” As Lydia and Yakov continued talking, Mila was translating their words to Sara, her warm breath tickling Sara’s ear and making her shiver. “Yakov suggested going down and finding someone to fix it.” Mila stood silent for a few seconds, listening to the voices, then Sara heard her chuckle softly. “Lydia’s going with him downstairs. Your plan worked, little pumpkin.”

Finally, Sara heard the sound that made her heart flutter with relief like a bird freed from its cage – the dry click of a closing door. The silence that followed was ringing in her years like the sweetest of bells. It seemed that Lydia and Yakov left. Swiftly, Mila moved aside as Sara unlocked the door, and, holding her breath, slowly tuned the handle and opened the door ajar. Nothing happened. Lydia’s room was empty.

“Quick, go!” Sara said, grabbing Mila’s hand and leaving the bathroom, pulling Mila behind. She ran straight to the window and peeked above the windowpane. The outside was empty and quiet, and she pulled the window frame up.

“Let’s get out of here”, she whispered, “and take the goddamn cat!”

Mila, whose leg was already halfway above the windowpane, froze.

“We didn’t come through all this trouble to come back empty-handed,” Sara said with a sly smile, and in the dim lights that entered the room from the outside she saw Mila nod and smile back.

Sara crawled outside; Mila joined her in a few seconds, holding the cat.

“Should we leave the window open?” Mila asked.

“Why?”

“Well, we’ll have to return the cat somehow. We either toss him through the window, which doesn’t sound too great, I’m sorry, Barsik,” she said in that voice you only use when talking to animals and little children, as she scratched the cat behind the ears, “or come straight to Lydia and say we found him outside. If we leave the window halfway open, it would look as if he’d escaped.”

“Opening the window all by himself?” Sara said sarcastically. Though, she had to admit, she didn’t have a better idea.

“Look, she’d just think that her room is terrible, the window won’t close, the bathroom won’t open, but she won’t know it were us, and that’s the deal.”

“Ok, leave it, just let’s go already,” Sara said, and they made a run along the building, trying to stay in the shadows and hoping no one would notice them.

Before they reached Christophe’s room, where everyone else was waiting for their return, Mila said, “Hey, I have a better idea. Let’s just dare someone else to return the damn cat. We did our part of the challenge, now it’s their turn.”

“Their turn to be ninjas.”

 


End file.
